Mengerti
by ry0kiku
Summary: Aku tak ingin kembali ke diriku yang dulu, terombang-ambing bak perahu tanpa kelasi. Namun kini keraguan tak dinyana kian merasuk di hati... Son Goku, mengapa kau tak kunjung juga mengerti? Homura drabble. Sedikit H9. Cuma sedikit lho!


Judul: Mengerti

Fandom: Saiyuki

Genre: Angst/General

Disclaimer: Saiyuki milik Kazuya Minekura-sensei, saya cuma pinjam sebentar untuk mengisi waktu ;p

Summary: Aku tak ingin kembali ke diriku yang dulu, terombang-ambing bak perahu tanpa kelasi. Namun kini keraguan tak dinyana kian merasuk di hati... Son Goku, mengapa kau tak juga mengerti? Homura drabble. Sedikit H9. Cuma sedikit lho!!

* * *

Semburat matahari yang kemerahan baru saja terbenam di balik horison bumi. Aku menatap kaki langit kian menggelap, sunyi, sesepi jiwaku ini. Tak lama kemudian bulan muncul menggantikan matahari, sinarnya yang keperakan menerangi bumi. Dingin, hampir tidak berbelas kasih. Son Goku... seperti inikah perasaanmu saat ini?

Bulan muncul menggantikan matahari; semua anak kecil baik youkai maupun manusia pasti tahu fakta ini. Baik lima ratus tahun yang lalu maupun masa kini, siklus itu sudah pasti. Kukira aku juga seperti itu. Sejak kuputuskan tujuan hidupku lima ratus tahun yang lalu; untuk membalaskan dendam Rinrei—dendam_ku_, pada dewa-dewa arogan yang tinggal di sana, kukira tekadku sudah sekeras batu. Tak pernah kusangka dendam yang kupendam selama ratusan tahun mampu dicairkan seorang anak kecil polos, yang seharusnya menjadi targetku.

Son Goku membuatku bingung. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya lima ratus tahun yang lalu di padang bunga itu, aku langsung menyadari kemiripannya denganku. Mata emas itu. Dengan melihat matanya, aku seolah bisa mengetahui takdirnya. Tidak ada pemilik mata emas; yang dicap sebagaik makhluk _heretic_, yang bisa hidup bahagia. Nataku Taishi, dewa perang pendahuluku, yang hidup hanya untuk dimanfaatkan sebagai boneka pembunuh. Aku, Homura, yang tidak diakui oleh keluargaku sendiri dan menghabiskan masa kecilku dalam penjara yang dingin. Namun Son Goku... anak itu sama sekali tidak tahu takdir kejam yang akan menimpanya—atau mungkin sudah menimpanya. Lihat dia; dirantai dan diawasi, terlibat politik dan konspirasi, ditipu dan dikhianati... dan puncaknya, dia harus kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya—bahkan kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Sejauh yang kudengar, Son Goku kemudian diasingkan ke sebuah gua di puncak gunung terpencil, dikurung dan disegel untuk entah berapa lama. Hal ini semakin membuktikan teoriku waktu itu; _heretic _ada untuk menderita.

Tetapi begitu aku melihat Son Goku untuk kedua kalinya, aku terkejut menemukan dia tidak berubah. Secara fisik dia mungkin tumbuh lebih tinggi, wajahnya yang dulu bulat mulai menirus, dan rambutnya yang dulu panjang sekarang sudah pendek. Namun jiwanya tetap jiwa Son Goku yang kutemui di padang bunga dulu, yang menyapa dan menatapku dengan matanya yang besar itu. Bahkan dengan semua yang sudah dilaluinya, dia tetap polos seperti anak kecil yang tak berdosa. Dan seperti lima ratus tahun yang lalu, hubungannya dengan Konzen—atau reinkarnasinya, Sanzo—tetap tidak lekang dimakan waktu.

Kukira, rencanaku sudah sempurna. Mengambil Seiten Sutra dari istana Gyumao hanyalah semudah membalik telapak tangan. Kalau kami serius, Maten Sutra milik Sanzo sudah jatuh ke tangan kami dengan mudah. Yang jadi masalah adalah Son Goku. Karena Son Goku terus menentangku, aku tidak bisa menjalankan rencanaku. Plot yang sudah kupikirkan selama beratus-ratus tahun terpaksa kutangguhkan. Sempat terbesit di benakku apakah mungkin melanjutkan rencanaku tanpa Son Goku. Jawabannya adalah tidak. Anak itu memegang peranan yang esensial dalam rencanaku; peran yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Faktanya, tanpa Son Goku rencanaku tidak bisa berjalan.

Padahal, tadinya kukira Son Goku pasti bisa mengerti. Dia juga mengalami penderitaan yang sama seperti aku; diasingkan, dicibir, dianggap remeh hanya karena kami berbeda. Jika aku kehilangan Rinrei, Son Goku kehilangan ingatan akan teman-temannya yang berharga. Kami berdua begitu mirip, sehingga hampir menyakitkan untuk melihat Son Goku karena aku tahu aku melihat bayangan diriku padanya. Son Goku adalah satu-satunya yang pasti bisa mengerti diriku melebihi siapapun. Tetapi kalau kami begitu mirip, mengapa Son Goku menolak ketika aku menawarinya untuk bergabung denganku?

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, Son Goku berada begitu dekat denganku, dan jauh dari jangkauan serta perlindungan teman-temannya. Dia begitu dekat, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan terasa begitu jauh. Aku hampir bisa merasakan napasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak keras. Aku bisa melihat dia menggeleng, menutup matanya untuk memblokir kata-kata yang kubisikkan pelan ke telinganya.

"Tidak!" Dia menyangkal keras, tapi kami berdua tahu bahwa dia sudah mulai kehilangan pegangan. Aku terus menekan, sadar bahwa hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk menyakinkannya.

_Sedikit lagi... tinggal sedikit lagi..._

"Bagaimana dengan Sanzo? Apakah dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu? Tidakkah kau pikir semua yang kau lakukan ini sia-sia?" Aku berbisik, menatap lekat matanya.

"Diam!" dia mendesis, tapi aku bisa melihat ekspresinya terguncang. Apakah dengan ini aku bisa meyakinkannya? Mungkin... dengan sedikit pendekatan...

"Kau jauh lebih penting daripada itu." Aku berbisik, menyentuh pelan pipinya dan menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatapku. Aku bisa merasakan dia berjengit di bawah sentuhanku, namun tak kuasa untuk menghindariku. "Hanya dengan mengawasimu, aku merasakan gelora ketidaksabaran..."

"Aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Untuk pertama kalinya, Son Goku mengeluarkan pertanyaan. Suaranya bergema di ruangan bawah tanah yang sepi itu, dan juga di hatiku. Apakah ini berarti dia mulai membuka diri? Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun..." aku berbisik lembut, begitu lembutnya sampai diriku tercengang, seraya menyandarkan tubuhku kepadanya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bahkan bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya, detak jantungnya yang berdebar di balik rusuknya.

"Aku akan melindungimu..." aku melanjutkan, menyentuh pelan rantai yang membelenggu kedua tangannya ke dinding, tepat di atas pergelangan tangannya yang mulai memerah. Tanpa melihatnya pun, aku tahu Son Goku terbelalak.

"Apa yang..."

"Aku akan memberi apapun yang kau minta," aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab ketika aku mulai menelusuri rantainya, menyentuh jemarinya yang dingin. Son Goku tampak kehabisan kata-kata. Wajar saja, seorang musuh baru saja mengatakan akan melindungi dia. Dia menatapku, pandangannya campuran antara bingung dan takut. Takut pada siapa? Takut padaku...? Aku merasa hatiku seolah tertohok.

Sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Yang harus kaulakukan hanya... bergabung denganku." Aku berbisik, tatapanku terpancang pada wajahnya, menanti reaksinya. Aku bisa melihat matanya terbelalak, mulutnya membuka campuran antara kaget dan ngeri. Ya, _ngeri_. Pupus sudah harapanku, bahkan sebelum Son Goku menyuarakan jawabannya.

"Y-Yang benar saja! Siapa... siapa yang yang mau bergabung denganmu??!"

Dia nyaris berteriak, memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Matanya terpejam erat, tubuhnya gemetar. Aku tahu dia pasti merasa takut sekali. Rasa bersalah perlahan merayapi hatiku. Apakah aku terlalu mengintimidasi dia? Apakah aku terlalu memaksa? Aku tidak ingin Son Goku merasa takut padaku. Aku ingin dia menatapku seperti dia menatap Konzen, dan sekarang Sanzo. Aku ingin dia tersenyum padaku alih-alih menyeringai, ingin dia mencari perlindungan padaku. Seperti yang dilakukannya pada Sanzo.

Aku membawanya ke sini untuk menyakinkan dia, namun sekarang malah dia yang meyakinkan aku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Karena dia milik Sanzo seorang. Dahulu, sekarang, selama-lamanya...

Perlahan aku menyusuri besi dingin yang merantai kedua tangan Son Goku ke dinding batu, lalu dengan lembut membuka belenggunya, membebaskan lengannya. Tidak lagi tertawan, Son Goku terjatuh ke depan, wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangkapnya dan memeluknya supaya tidak pernah bisa lari dariku lagi. Sekarang belum saatnya.

"Ke-Kenapa...?" Aku samar mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya ketika dia terjatuh berlutut di lantai batu, sejenak mematung tak bergerak di sana. Aku tersenyum sedih.

_Kenapa? Karena __aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang darinya. Tak peduli sebagaimanapun indahnya, bulan tidak bisa menggantikan matahari..._

Aku melihat Son Goku menatap kedua tangannya, masih memerah setelah dibelenggu besi selama hampir semalaman. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak tertebak. Mungkinkah dia sedang mempertimbangkan ulang? Tidak, aku tidak mau berharap terlalu banyak hanya untuk terluka lagi. Aku berpaling, menoleh sedikit untuk berkata padanya. "Kau ikut, Son Goku?"

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, suatu saat nanti dia akan mengerti.

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku akan membuatnya mengerti.

-END

* * *

**_A/N: Hohoho... OOC-kah Homura? Maaf maaf. Saya menulis fanfic ini waktu lagi stres mau tes komputer tapi modul ketinggalan di loker... Baka Kiku... Btw, mengapa sudut pandang Homura? Soalnya saya merasa punya beberapa kesamaan dengan dewa perang nan seksi sayangnya agak serem ini. Pertama tentu saja, kami berdua sama-sama terobsesi dengan Goku (lho??) terus kami berdua juga sama-sama gampang stres (lha lho?!) Yah pokoknya siapapun yang baca fanfic ini dan mengerti, tolong review yaah... to keep me writing that is... :)_**

**_LET'S PRESERVE INDONESIAN!!!_**


End file.
